309 Summer Vexgames - Day 6
The 28th of October, 309, was Day 6 of the 309 Summer Vexgames. On this day, we had the high jump, flyweight boxing and 400m freestyle swimming medal events, as well as new matches for the women's basketball and men's football and handball tournments. Athletics - High Jump (male) As usual, at 8 am on the Albalonga Stadium, the 34 male athletes from 22 nations pareded accross the arena as they prepared for the high jump event. Notably, the audience and most sports experts mentioned the lack of athletes from track and field power Niokolo Koba for either the men's or the women's event. Without this major opponent, St. Samuel - which is revealing itself a major track and field nation - is expected to grab both gold and silver, thanks to their Blanco Salih and Tito Cruz. But they may face some pressure from Deucoland - notably with Pedro Burger. As on the long jump and triple jump events, the athletes first took part on a qualifying round, each man having three trial jumps. Then, the top eight were qualified to a final round of three more jumps. QUALIFYING ROUND POS Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. STS Blanco Salih 2.31 Q 02. DEU Pedro Burger 2.31 Q 03. DEU Tomas Delinguez 2.30 Q 04. BOB Nikolai Severin 2.29 Q 05. STS Tito Cruz 2.29 Q 06. DEU Domingo Brecht 2.29 Q 07. UTA Jordan Hoff 2.28 Q 08. AET Aelphius Fortescue 2.28 Q 09. KAN Stefao Kogikov 2.27 10. CXG Jun Hoy 2.27 11. ROV Yevgeny Chubais 2.25 12. KAL Toman Kechvazal 2.25 13. SCW Omaroð Stræwaedar 2.25 14. UTA Johnston Motu 2.24 15. LOM Vastl Marcos 2.23 16. LEN Aurelio Santos 2.21 17. KYS Tian Dekashvili 2.20 18. DJR Omar Osim 2.20 19. IWK Phillison Sonnenschein 2.19 20. WOO Mungo Tunganana 2.18 21. WES Dieter Mangaer 2.17 22. PCL Saul Nefzaoui 2.17 23. MIM U'alu Enangi 2.16 24. OOO Rudi Yeckel 2.15 25. UTA Timothy Kopana 2.14 26. ROV Jon Polonovsk 2.14 27. SCK Harald Joch 2.13 28. XML Olochopan Zalatec 2.12 29. UTA Emile Holmes 2.11 30. WOO Pen Surramini 2.10 31. STS Donato Codazzi 2.10 32. POL Otto Plüsch 2.10 33. STS Festus Agüero 2.08 34. STS Sisto Miles 2.07 As expected, St. Samuel and Deucoland did get most of the spots for the final round, while athletes from Baben Bay, Utania and Aethelnia grabbed the remaining ones. FINAL ROUND POS Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. STS Tito Cruz 2.36 Q ***** GOLD 02. DEU Tomas Delinguez 2.34 Q ***** SILVER 03. DEU Pedro Burger 2.33 Q ***** BRONZE 04. STS Blanco Salih 2.32 Q 05. UTA Jordan Hoff 2.29 Q 06. BOB Nikolai Severin 2.28 Q 07. AET Aelphius Fortescue 2.28 Q 08. DEU Domingo Brecht 2.26 Q Final result was much as expected. Tito Cruz got the gold for St. Samuel with a 2.36m mark. Tomas Delinguez and Pedro Burger, from Deucoland, got silver and bronze. Athletics - High Jump (female) As the clock struck midday, the 34 female athletes entered the stadium for their event. As with the men's event, we first had a qualifying round, with the top eight making it to the final round. As on the men's event, the favourites are once again from St. Samuel and Deucoland. Samuelonian Cammie St. Claire, who already grabbed silver medals on the long jump and 110m hurdles, is expected for the gold this time. However, Deuco Wilhelma Indurain won't make it too easy. Kathleen Chervakov, from Utania, is also a favourite. QUALIFYING ROUND POS Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. UTA Kathleen Chervakov 1.95 Q 02. STS Cammie St. Clair 1.95 Q 03. CXG Minna Yunewa 1.94 Q 04. DEU Wilhelma Indurain 1.93 Q 05. DEU Tina Jörgens 1.92 Q 06. BOB Vavara Trunkey 1.92 Q 07. PCL Roderica Reys 1.92 Q 08. AET Appolline Delacouir 1.91 Q 09. ROV Anita vander Meersh 1.90 10. SCK Tina Grubherr 1.90 11. SCW Kléki Frénatam 1.89 12. BOB Irina Huck 1.89 13. UTA Ajana Motu 1.89 14. OOO Gilda Kannenbergh 1.88 15. UTA Linda Rayner 1.88 16. SCW Trivoi Jakaviataun 1.88 17. DEU Helena Rauff 1.88 18. WOO Panga Omangakau 1.85 19. KAL Nia Hurviack 1.85 20. ROV Yelena Nemtsov 1.85 21. KAN Goinia Maya 1.84 22. STS Gaetana Gutierrez 1.84 23. LEN Hernanda Calivana 1.83 24. LOM Johanna Schicklgruber 1.83 25. WOO Riki Suanawi 1.82 26. STS Brittany Saen 1.82 27. STS Nunzia Crivelli 1.81 28. KYS Hannelotte Baushvili 1.80 29. WGL Trudie Salzkammer 1.80 30. IWK Elke Silkis 1.80 31. STS Priscilla Saleem 1.79 32. KON Dina K'Resengang 1.79 33. SAN Yuki Lexmark 1.78 34. UTA Anita Roberts 1.78 As expected, Kathleen Chervakov, Cammie St. Clair and Wilhelma Indurain all qualified to the finals. Unexpectedly, Appolline Delacouir, from Aethelnia, and Roderica Reys, from hosts Porto Capital, also made through. FINAL ROUND POS Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. DEU Wilhelma Indurain 2.05 ***** GOLD 02. STS Cammie St. Clair 2.04 ***** SILVER 03. UTA Kathleen Chervakov 2.03 ***** BRONZE 04. CXG Minna Yunewa 2.01 05. AET Appolline Delacouir 1.99 06. BOB Vavara Trunkey 1.98 07. DEU Tina Jörgens 1.97 08. PCL Roderica Reys 1.95 Wilhelma Indurain grabbed the gold - third medal of the day for Deucoland. Once again, Cammie St. Clair grabbed a silver, with Utania's Kathleen Chervakov holding the bronze. Boxing - flyweight The flyweight boxing event started at 14:00, with 16 fighters from 13 countries. They were then arranged on a simple playoff tournment. The two boxers from St. Samuel (Nemesio Santiago and Romulus Mosquera) are expected for the gold, as is Niokolo Koba's Jaques Falguna. ROUND 01 Bout 1-1 PCL Vlado Bianchi STS Nemesio Santiago Q (KO, 2nd Round) Bout 1-2 DEU Enrique Müller Q (KO, 1st Round) AET Cyprian Yaxley Bout 1-3 BOB Yaromir Delvan 5 CXG Calvin Junkoh 5 Q (decision) Bout 1-4 DEU Gernot Saveriano Q (decision) SCW Sereneb Gobrotlim, Bout 1-5 KAN Vlado Bianchi NKO Hubert Diallo Q (KO, 3rd Round) Bout 1-6 LOM Piero Dalvez Q (decision) NKO Jaques Falguna Bout 1-7 STS Romulus Mosquera Q (KO, 2nd Round) KYS Dimitri Lodze Bout 1-8 UTA James Angorit DJR Djari Dharoud Q (KO, 1st Round) Surprisingly, Niokolo Koba's Jaques Falguna was defeated by Piero Dalvez by referee's decision. Lombriga, then, after a bronze and a gold in previous days, seems to be establishing itself as a boxing power for these games. QUARTERFINALS Bout 2-1 STS Nemesio Santiago Q (KO, 2nd Round) DEU Enrique Müller Bout 2-2 CXG Calvin Junkoh DEU Gernot Saveriano Q (decision) Bout 2-3 NKO Hubert Diallo LOM Piero Dalvez Q (KO, 4th Round) Bout 2-4 STS Romulus Mosquera Q (KO, 2nd Round) DJR Djari Dharoud SEMIFINALS Bout 3-1 STS Nemesio Santiago Q (KO, 3rd Round) DEU Gernot Saveriano Bout 3-2 LOM Piero Dalvez STS Romulus Mosquera Q (decision) THIRD PLACE PLAYOFF LOM Piero Dalvez W (KO, 3rd Round) ***** BRONZE DEU Gernot Saveriano FINAL STS Nemesio Santiago ***** SILVER STS Romulus Mosquera W (KO, 4th Round) ***** GOLD On an all-Samuelonian final bout, Romulus Mosquera knocked-out his countryman Nemesio Santiago on the fourth round. On the third-place playoff match, Lombriga's Piero Dalvez grabbed the bronze medal after beating Deucoland's Gernot Saveriano. Swimming, 400m Freestyle (male) The swimming event took place on Gymnasium 3 of the Albalonga Complex, starting at 9am. The 39 swimmers were first divided in six heats, with the top two on each, plus the four best third-placed overall, being qualified to the next round. As usual, Westrian and Chungxipang swimmers are expected to share the top places, with the Rovenians and Samuelonians being close contenders as well. FIRST ROUND HEAT 01 1. KAN Durk Hestiv - 3:43.10 Q 2. WES Carlos Nass - 3:44.54 Q 3. CXG Inno Tsui - 3:47.15 4. DEU Karsten De La Rosa - 3:47.75 5. KYS Yevgeni Ivanadze - 3:47.85 6. STS Neto Ibraheem - 3:48.63 7. LEN Alandro Ilanoviro - 3:50.55 HEAT 02 1. CXG G. C. Choy - 3:43.32 Q 2. ROV William Alekperov - 3:44.82 Q 3. SAN Lasse Birken - 3:44.89 Q 4. UTA Leonard Atustha - 3:45.38 5. WOO P. Tiraminiwanotopi - 3:46.57 6. DJR Omar Bataar - 3:48.63 7. RAS Mike Full - 3:49.63 HEAT 03 1. ROV Ruslan Karoft - 3:43.35 Q 2. SCK Steve Singer - 3:43.36 Q 3. LOM Hansie Oranje - 3:44.23 Q 4. DEU Max Sala - 3:44.65 5. IWK Max Maggerstein - 3:46.51 6. XML Tichapan Cicho - 3:47.20 7. KYS Misha Koslosk - 3:50.17 HEAT 04 1. STS Duke Estrada - 3:43.01 Q 2. PCL Rashid al'Aóun - 3:43.12 Q 3. SCK Mario Pfisch - 3:44.94 Q 4. WES Guido Deselliar - 3:45.88 5. DEU Joe Perez - 3:47.16 6. IWK Jakob Fpathz - 3:47.95 HEAT 05 1. CXG Zack Fujita - 3:43.05 Q 2. SCK Mario Itz - 3:44.03 Q 3. AET Vladimir Buller - 3:45.93 4. LEN Inigo Rinsanio - 3:45.97 5. UTA Joh'nn Dunne - 3:49.24 6. STS Scipio Vieri - 3:50.29 7. MIM Talu'u Nangu - 3:50.47 HEAT 06 1. CXG Rocko Tanaka - 3:44.99 Q 2. WES Niko Pethz - 3:45.54 Q 3. AET Raphael Hulot - 3:45.64 Q 4. KAL Kris Delin - 3:46.24 5. UTA Jared Eaton - 3:49.35 The first round was, as predicted, dominated by Westrians and Chungxipangis, with nice performances by Rovenian, Samuelonian and Solanchatkan swimmers. The swimmers were, then rearranged for the semifinals, with the top four on each heat qualifying to the finals. SEMIFINALS HEAT 01 1. STS Duke Estrada - 3:43.02 Q 2. CXG G. C. Choy - 3:43.08 Q 3. SCK Steve Singer - 3:43.36 Q 4. WES Niko Pethz - 3:44.13 Q 5. KAN Durk Hestiv - 3:44.23 6. AET Raphael Hulot - 3:44.66 7. SAN Lasse Birken - 3:45.15 8. ROV Ruslan Karoft - 3:45.25 HEAT 02 1. CXG Zack Fujita - 3:43.12 Q 2. WES Carlos Nass - 3:43.22 Q 3. SCK Mario Pfisch - 3:43.47 Q 4. CXG Rocko Tanaka - 3:44.25 Q 5. SCK Mario Itz - 3:44.72 6. LOM Hansie Oranje - 3:44.79 7. ROV William Alekperov - 3:45.35 8. PCL Rashid al'Aóun - 3:45.37 FINALS 1. CXG G. C. Choy - 3:42.26 ***** GOLD 2. WES Niko Pethz - 3:42.44 ***** SILVER 3. CXG Zack Fujita - 3:42.78 ***** BRONZE 4. STS Duke Estrada - 3:43.11 5. SCK Steve Singer - 3:43.45 6. SCK Mario Pfisch - 3:44.05 7. WES Carlos Nass - 3:44.84 8. CXG Rocko Tanaka - 3:44.97 Once again, Chungxipang and Westria shared the medals. GC Choy got the gold for Chungxipang. Niko Pethz, from Westria, grabbed the silver, while Zack Fujita won the bronze. Swimming, 400m Freestyle (female) For the female event, similar rules as the men's: the forty swimmers are first divided in 5 qualifying heats, with the top three on each, plus the best fourth-placed overall, being qualified to the semifinals. As on other swimming events, Westria and Chungxipang are favourites for the medals, but also some surprises from St. Samuel and Kasvria & Savarai may be expected. FIRST ROUND HEAT 1 1. CXG Erica Tsui - 4:02.19 Q 2. WES Ilse Lichter - 4:05.91 Q 3. KAL Ute Tikal - 4:07.45 Q 4. KAN Cortina Luvic - 4:08.38 Q 5. STS June Roybal - 4:14.82 6. AET Coralie-Florine Mabinogion - 4:15.15 7. IWK Fawn Krabbel - 4:15.34 8. PCL Marina Martinha - 4:16.11 HEAT 2 1. WES Caroline Bruck-an-der-Muur - 4:02.24 Q 2. CXG Se-Ri Wa - 4:05.50 Q 3. KYS Helena Natakovili - 4:08.47 Q 4. PCL Joaninha Costa - 4:09.59 5. WOO Kela Jangawollong - 4:14.25 6. LEN Constantina Iriga - 4:15.50 7. IWK Ricarda Welfenbrink - 4:16.14 8. STS Tita Castelnuovo - 4:16.24 HEAT 3 1. STS Brisa Rocca - 4:03.71 Q 2. WES Christine Gweiner - 4:04.93 Q 3. KYS Ksana Skodavian - 4:09.57 Q 4. DEU Hortense Rau - 4:09.58 5. CXG Rikki Moikami - 4:12.35 6. WOO Uma Kangalura - 4:15.78 7. UTA Deborah Doble - 4:16.09 8. LEN Larenza Listorea - 4:18.34 HEAT 4 1. ROV Femke Poelstra - 4:03.80 Q 2. DEU Trude Pinero - 4:04.55 Q 3. SCK Stefana Panitz - 4:09.59 Q 4. RAS Liselotte Riesling - 4:10.54 5. DJR Irana Shikadya - 4:11.99 6. UTA Emily Lewis - 4:12.21 7. WES Daniela Leicht - 4:17.67 8. BOB Oxana Schrimpwasser - 4:17.96 HEAT 5 1. CXG Millie Oioioi - 4:04.16 Q 2. UTA Dannielle Aeyala - 4:04.25 Q 3. AET Clodagh Unwin - 4:09.72 Q 4. SAN Chantal Nixdorf - 4:11.40 5. DEU Anna Valdez - 4:11.49 6. ROV Katrina Ankudinov - 4:16.21 7. SCK Anabella Weiss - 4:16.22 SEMIFINALS HEAT 1 1. WES Caroline Bruck-an-der-Muur - 4:02.01 Q 2. CXG Erica Tsui - 4:02.10 Q 3. WES Christine Gweiner - 4:02.14 Q 4. KYS Helena Natakovili - 4:03.81 Q 5. KAL Ute Tikal - 4:04.10 6. CXG Millie Oioioi - 4:04.19 7. UTA Dannielle Aeyala - 4:04.25 8. ROV Femke Poelstra - 4:04.52 HEAT 2 1. CXG Se-Ri Wa - 4:02.14 Q 2. STS Brisa Rocca - 4:02.54 Q 3. KYS Ksana Skodavian - 4:03.70 Q 4. WES Ilse Lichter - 4:03.75 Q 5. SCK Stefana Panitz - 4:04.50 6. KAN Cortina Luvic - 4:04.51 7. DEU Trude Pinero - 4:05.12 8. AET Clodagh Unwin - 4:05.15 FINAL 1. CXG Se-Ri Wa - 4:03.22 ***** GOLD 2. KYS Ksana Skodavian - 4:03.29 ***** SILVER 3. STS Brisa Rocca - 4:03.52 ***** BRONZE 4. WES Caroline Bruck-an-der-Muur - 4:03.60 5. CXG Erica Tsui - 4:04.56 6. WES Christine Gweiner - 4:04.66 7. WES Ilse Lichter - 4:05.05 8. KYS Helena Natakovili - 4:05.88 Surprisingly, while Chungxipang's Se-Ri Wa managed to grab the gold, St. Samuel and Kasvria & Savarai managed to keep Westria out of the podium this time. Basketball (female, qualifying round) Main article: Basketball at the 309 Summer Vexgames Today, two matches for the qualifying round of the women's basketball tournment took place. The winners of this small playoff phase will be qualified for the main group stage. MIM 42 vs. 76 WGL POL 57 vs. 65 DJR Football (male, 4th day) Main article: Football at the 309 Summer Vexgames There were seven matches for the men's football tournment. Group A: KAN 1 vs. 0 NKO Group B: KON 1 vs. 1 OOO Group C: PCL 3 vs. 0 KYS Group D: LEN 1 vs. 0 POL Group E: LOM 0 vs. 0 RAS Group F: IWK 2 vs. 0 WOO Group G: KAL 0 vs. 0 XML Handball (male, 1st day) Main article: Handball at the 309 Summer Vexgames The first group stage matches of the men's handball tournment also took place today. The results were the following: Group A: KYS 33 vs. 24 BOB Group A: CXG 28 vs. 27 SAN Group B: WES 30 vs. 28 DEU Group B: KAL 31 vs. 19 OOO Group C: SCK 29 vs. 28 KAN Group C: PCL 29 vs. 14 LEN Medal Standings Nation GOLD SILVER BRONZE 1. St. Samuel STS 6 6 2 2. Chungxipang CGX 6 5 6 3. Niokolo Koba NKO 3 3 1 4. Solanchatka SCK 2 1 5. Westria WES 1 2 4 6. Deucoland DEU 1 1 2 7. Rovens ROV 1 1 8. Porto Capital PCL 1 1 9. Lombriga LOM 1 2 10. Utania UTA 1 1 11. Shaelia SCW 2 1 12. Kansinia KAN 1 13. Kasvria & Savarai KYS 1 14. Kalesthesia KAL 1 15. Aethelnia AET 1 16. Sanx SAN 1